Cramped backseat
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Hollywood use to be the only teenager crammed in the backseat of the Impala after her brother died, but now, she finds herself suddenly crammed between two guys, her Uncle Adam, and her cousin Ben. Deaged, postcage Adam, 16. Reaged Postcage OC, and Ben 16


Cramped Backseat

Hollywood use to be the only teenager crammed in the backseat of the Impala after her brother died, but now, she finds herself suddenly crammed between two guys, her Uncle Adam, and her cousin Ben. Deaged, postcage Adam, 16. Reaged?, Postcage OC, 16. Reaged, post-Lisa-death, Ben, 16.

AN:For the love of God, my brain won't let me finish anything! Don't worry oneshot, promise to Hades.

Dad and Dean were walking out of the graveyard, dressed in black with my cousin Ben in tow, his head hanging down. It'd been three days since we got to town, about a week since Lisa had been killed, and I still refused to step foot into a graveyard since I was pulled out of the Cage whole. I looked at Dean, signeling for him to follow me, so I could talk to him without Ben hearing.  
>I leaned against the powerline pole and looked at my uncle. "So watta gonna do with the runt?" I asked him, pointing towards Ben.<br>"One, only I can call him runt, two, I guess he's gotta come with us," Dean told me, sorrow in his voice.  
>I glared at my uncle. "So you're gonna put that kid in my spot? Wow Dean, you're putting that kid into a fuck ass spot."<br>Dean looked at me, probably thinking on what to say next. "I know Hollywood. But we're the only family he has left, and I'm sure the hell not gonna let him go a foster home. You of all people should know what that's like," He told me. "Now, can we just go?" I nodded and we walked back to Ben and my dad. "Ok, guess you're coming with us Ben." Dad looked at Dean with his 'what the hell are you thinking you idiot' bitchface, bitchface number eighteen, I think. "I'll tell you when Ben's asleep." I felt something strange as I started to climb into the back of the Impala, it made me stop and stand back up, staring towards the graveyard. I'd felt this before, just never this strong. It felt like when Hades told me that Sammy and Dean had come back. I took off though the gates of the graveyard, stepping on the ground didn't make me go into revolting screams like it did last time, instead I felt better as I ran towards the woods, not really knowing where I was heading.  
>"Hollywood!" My dad yelled. I ingored him and kept running. I stopped at a black headstone, with a blond haired guy sitting on it. I knew who it was, I just didn't believe that it was him.<br>"Uncle Adam? How the Hell..." I asked him.  
>Adam turned around and looked at me. "Hey Hollywood, yeah, it really is me, and you can thank Hades from pulling me out of the Cage," he told me standing up now. I heard feet hitting the ground behind us and turned around to see Ben stopping about two feet away. "Who's that, new boyfriend?" Adam had a smirk on his face.<br>"No, Dean's surrogate son, Ben. Ben, this is our Uncle Adam," I told Ben. They nodded to each other then I opened my mouth to speak again but I saw a woman, probably around Dean's age, standing at the tree line, dressed in an old vintage dress. "Shit, Adam, Ben, run!" I yelled, but it was too late, I watched as Adam and Ben fell to the ground, and then I collasped, landing on my knees, and blacked out.

When I came around Dean and Dad were standing over me. "What the Hell, Ben and Hollywood look older and Adam's back and like 16. What do you think could have done this?" Dean asked. I leaned up and Dad seemed to notice.  
>"Good, you're up, is there something you'd like to tell us?" He asked me. I nodded then tried to stand up, Dean grabbing onto my arm to steady me.<br>"Hades dragged Adam out of the Cage, and there was a witch... I saw Ben and Adam collaspe, then nothing. Wait why did you say Adam looked sixteen?" I asked Dean, then I saw Adam, a sixteen year old Adam, and Ben, who was the same height as Adam, laying next to him, sleeping. "Ok, so she deaged Adam but what the hell did she do to me and Ben? Reage us or something?" Both of the Winchester boys shrugged. I walked over to Ben and Adam, slapping the two of them. Ben's hazel eyes fluttered open, then he jolted up, nearly hitting his head against mine. "Ben, calm down, I just need to know what you remember."  
>His voice was deeper, and he looked more like Dean, making me question Lisa's hosesty to Dean about Ben's parentage. "I remember you telling me about Uncle Adam then you yelling at us to run. Then nothing," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"<br>"Apperently there was a witch and she reaged us and deaged Adam. How old are you Ben?" I asked him, waiting for Adam to wake up.  
>"Sixteen," Ben told me. I nodded and helped him up. "I'ma go talk to Dad." He walked towards Uncle Dean as I crouched down next to a still unconcess Adam, who had, black hair. I hit him across the face a few times until he slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Five more minutes De!" He growled at me. He opened his eyes all the way then let out a short gasp of breath. "What the Hell Hollywood? Why do you look sixteen?" I gave him an irritated grin and helped him to his feet.  
>"Witch, deaged you, reaged me and Ben, how old are you?" I asked him as we walked over to Dean, Ben, and Dad.<br>Adam said one simple word, which really pissed me off. "Sixteen," He told me.  
>Dean looked at the three of us, trying to figure out what the hell to do with three sixteen year olds who weren't really 16. "Well Sammy, looks like were playing Dad to three 16 year olds, got a story?" Dean asked my dad.<br>"Um, the truth?" Dad guessed, really unsure of his answer. "Adam's our brother, Ben's your son, and Hollywood's my daughter?"  
>I looked at my dad, already knowing that the story wouldn't match up. "One problem with that Dad, you would be 12 when I was born, so unless you wanna say you and Dean are faturnal twins, that ain't gonna work. I can just say I'm Ben's older sister, Ben's 15 but looks 16," I said.<br>"Sure let's go with that," Dean said. "And let's get back to the motel so we can figure out how to reverse this damn thing. Sam would you call Bobby?" Dad nodded and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Bobby's number. We started to walk to the Impala, hoping no one would recongise Ben. Ben climbed into the backseat first, then I was squashed in the middle, and then Adam behind my dad.  
>I growled at Dean as we drove toward's Lisa's old house, "For the love of God, Uncle Dean, Don't bring anyone else in this damn car!" He just smirked and stared at the road ahead.<p> 


End file.
